All Good Things Come To An End
by Lost My Sheep
Summary: A Yamcha Romance fic, that doesn't co-star a member of the Breifs family or Marron! THANK THE HOLY LORD AKIRA! It's quite serious and has a sad-ish ending, anyways, the rule is R&R or no more story (LMS is mean like that)
1. It must be done tonight

"It must be done tonight," Mikki whispered.  
  
Across the small room Kaori began to cry.  
  
"Wait a second chibs," She called. Mikki used her teeth to tear a strip of fabric from the bottom of her blouse. "Wait a second," she reassuringly muttered. Mikki used the fabric to tie a dagger around her wrist.   
  
Kaori's cries turned to ear splitting wails, and what was left of Mikki's blouse turned wet with milk. She ignored the dampness, she slid the dagger free, then replaced it, Drew and replaced. Finally satisfied, she rushed to the cradle and scooped up her daughter.  
  
"Oh, my big girl," Meiko whispered, trying t keep her voice calm and soothing. "Soon you're toes will be pushing through the slats. You're much bigger than you're brother was when he…"  
  
Dryden, oh god, Dryden. It seemed like only a few days ago that she had held him in her arms, just as she held Kaori now. Her sweet baby boy. Her first born, now five years old, with a laugh that sounded like a jaybird's caw. How many times she had woken to that sound, followed by Dryden pouncing on her with smacking kisses and persistent demands for lots of honey on his porridge?  
  
Dryden is gone, Mikki told herself. I must except that. Kaori starting rooting around her bosom like a hungry little piglet.   
  
Life continues, Mikki thought. She sat down in the arm chair Yamcha had bought, and freed one breast for her daughter. It felt wrong that it should, after all that had happened, but life did continue.   
  
Is she taking more than nourishment from me, my innocent little babe? Mikki wondered. Is she taking my horror and revulsion at what I must do? Does Kari (shortened from Kaori) know that before morning I will become a killer, taking revenge from those who stole my son from me? 


	2. Our Destiny

"Mikki, Pay attention!" Yamcha shouted as he threw a clenched fist towards her gut.   
  
Meiko easily twirled away from him, her bare feet slicked with the early mornings dew. How was she supposed to pay attention on a day like this? It felt as if it were the first day ever created, as she and Yamcha were the first beings to ever experience the soft, warm sunshine, the cool grass and the song of the stream in the distance.   
  
"Mikki, this is serious training!" Yamcha scolded.   
  
"Serious, I know," Meiko answered, stifling a giggle. When Yamcha tried to sound like one of the strict old priests at the Curuban Training Grounds where she was raised, it always made her feel like laughing.  
  
Yamcha was a whole ten-years older than her, but he was so handsome. None with lips so soft looking as his should ever try to say a harsh word, all the words which came out were sweet. There was no use trying to make it other wise.   
  
Meiko fisted her hands slightly above her waist, then whirled around, and expertly kicked Yamcha to the ground. She couldn't help but to giggle slightly.   
  
She'd never been quite so playful with her adopted-sensei before, but there was something about the day, something about the glorious day, maybe it was simply after the long hard and cold winter they had had, it was delightful to feel the sun on her face again.   
  
"Isn't spring wonderful?" Meiko cried.   
  
"Concentrate Mikki, or I'll double our training time for the rest of the month!" Yamcha barked out with soft lips.   
  
Mikki didn't attempt to hold back her giggles this time. They just flew out of her mouth, tickling at her throat on the way up.  
  
Exasperated, Yamcha put his hands on his hips and stared at her. "What's so amusing?"   
  
"Your handsome face doesn't match your sour words," Mikki blurted out. She felt a blush burn its way across her cheeks and up her forehead. Had she said that aloud?   
  
Sometimes, lying on her bed at night, she'd allow herself to imagine that Yamcha wasn't her Sensei, and she would allow herself to flirt with him the way she'd seen girls flirt with boys in Bulma's city. But she knew she must never attempt to act out her daydreams. She was a royal elite. He was her Sensei. Love for them was forbidden  
  
"Handsome face?" Yamcha repeated. His big eyes bore into her. Was he angry? Had she pushed him past all limitations?  
  
"….Yes…" Meiko quietly answered, deciding the best thing to do was get back to work right away. She swung her fist out in a smooth movement out in front of her, forcing Yamcha to leap back. He wasn't quite fast enough and her knuckles banged against his chest.  
  
Mikki had a sudden desire to press her lips against his, and wrap her extended arm around his neck. The thought had her blushing again. What was wrong with her?  
  
Lightening fast Yamcha punched out, she should have been able to stop him easily, but suddenly she felt boneless. Yamcha slowed his hands, roughly grabbed Mikki by the waist and kissed her.   
  
From the first day I saw him I have been longing for this to happen, Mikki thought. Then her mind was taken over by a flash flood of pure storming sensation; Yamcha's hands moving slowly up her back and tangling in her long brown hair, Yamcha's tongue brushing against hers; the heat of his body flowing into hers until she couldn't tell where he ended and she began.   
  
Then the world turned to ice as Yamcha wrenched himself away from her.   
  
"This is wrong," He told her, words coming out thick and harsh. "We share a trust, Curuban warriors must only focus on training, to fight against the Imperialists"   
  
This is what he had told her, everyday since he'd 'adopted' her from the Curuban TG's when she was 13. For three years they had trained to fight the androids and the imperialists, but nothing bad had happened for a very long time. Meiko felt blessed, as if no shadow could cross their path. The terrible things in the past that she had witnessed seemed little less than a short-lived nightmare, from which she had been rescued.   
  
"It can't be wrong," Mikki said. She took his hand and sat in the meadow, pulling Yamcha down with her, "Not if it feels like this,"   
  
"But…Your Destiny…" He protested.  
  
Meiko slid her arms around his neck.  
  
"My destiny is you."   
  
"Our Destiny," Yamcha agreed, his face so close her hers, that his lips brushed against her mouth with each word.   
  
  
  
Isn't this Kawaii? Please R&R, more info coming in the next chapter! 


	3. My darling boy is cold and dead

Sorry this has taken so long, and sorry it's so short, and sorry I've shifted Chapter one and two around. It makes more sense to me that way! ^_^ Anyways, YFG proudly presents Chibi Chapter Three!   
  
--------------------  
  
Kaori's mouth slid free. Although the baby slept Meiko continued rock slowly. Perhaps is she didn't move from this spot, the day would remain where it was, the sun suspended in the sky.  
  
"Foolishness," Mikki whispered. "Cowardice,"   
  
Already the shadows on the stone floor were lengthening. Night was coming. He would be there soon, the monster who had taken Dryden. Her little boy with the Jaybird laugh.   
  
My darling boy is cold and dead, she thought. And that has made me into a monster as well. Tonight I will make the town run red with blood.  
  
Mikki closed her eyes and pictured the little town. She had not been to the town center in years now, but still she could see it's semicircle of stone cottages in her minds eye.   
  
Is there anyone left alive there? Have they all been murdered by the demons too? 


	4. “I will protect you,” She vowed

Sorry, I've thought of some more for p.3. -_-; When is YFG going to get organized? This story makes me think of my favorite Ayumi Hamasaki song called 'To Be.' They're both so sweet! I really recommend downloading the song so you know what I mean. Anyways on with the story.  
  
----  
  
Mikki rose slowly and managed to return Kari to her cradle without waking her. There was much for her to do before dark.   
  
Mikki gathered her long chestnut hair into a tight knot. Then she began to stretch her body out, the way Yamcha had taught her. How long had it been since they had trained together? Years. Lovemaking had taken the place of training. The royal elites never sent messengers. She and Yamcha had grown complacent. Happy. Did Mikki any longer possess the strength and agility she would need this night? She glanced at the cradle, at her sleeping daughter.  
  
"I will protect you," She vowed. "Even if I must die doing so."  
  
Kari was all she had left. Yamcha was gone. Dryden…Dryden was gone too. Mikki would not allow Kari to be taken from her aswell. A whimper escaped her lips. She clamped her teeth together hard. This was not a time for tear, but for fury. 


	5. “He’s our baby boy”

Tears streaked down Mikki's face, mingling with the sweat.  
  
"What if they find out?" She asked, panting between each of the words.  
  
Puar used a damp cloth to bathe her cheeks and forehead.   
  
"They won't." He promised. "They won't come this far out, and besides, we'll be very careful."   
  
"But the priest registered our marriage! Surely they will become aware…"  
  
A bolt of pain sliced down Mikki's back, cutting her words short. Her stomach tightened so much she wanted to scream.   
  
"I can see the top of the head." Yamcha cried. "It's our baby! It's our baby's head!"   
  
Mikki choked out a laugh. She'd been so worried about giving birth, seen, as she hadn't been able to talk to the women in the town about it.  
  
She'd kept her pregnancy a secret, not venturing away from home after her condition could no longer be concealed. She and Yamcha lived-in the cottage from the center of the village, and because they had always kept to themselves, unexpected visitors were not a problem.   
  
And it turned out that she hadn't needed any advice from the village matrons. Her body knew what to do with no instructions. Without actually deciding to do it, she began to bear down, pushing the baby along.  
  
Yamcha grabbed her hand so hard she felt the small bones grin together.  
  
"Mikki, wait! Stop!"  
  
Stop? Hiretsukan! Mikki thought. It was well past the time anything could be stopped. Her muscles tightened, pushing, pushing.   
  
"Mikki! No! The cord is wrapped around the baby's head!" Yamcha explained. "You've gotta stop pushing or you'll choke it!"  
  
Yamcha pulled his hand free from Meiko's.  
  
"I'll get it, I'll fix it. Just…. stay still."   
  
Mikki dug her fingers into the blanket beneath her. She clenched her jaws until she thought her teeth were going to snap. She curled her toes tightly, and she willed the rest of her body to relax.   
  
What was happening? She couldn't see Yamcha's hands over the slope of her stomach. Had he freed their baby? Was it still alive?  
  
It couldn't have died, she told herself. Not without her knowledge. She and the baby had been connected for too many months; it was almost as if she could hear the child's thought, as if they had dreamed the same dreams. It wouldn't be possible for it to die without Mikki feeling it in her core. But why wasn't Yamcha saying anything? The silence was killing her.  
  
Her body was begging to be allowed to push down. It was the only thing that could stop the agony. Mikki tightened her grip on the blanket. One of her fingernails broke free; she savored the small pain, focusing on it to keep her mind of the horrible urge to push.   
  
Yamcha uttered something under his breath. Mikki couldn't make out the words. She wanted to ask him what he had just said, but she was afraid to loosen the muscles of her jaw. If she did, she might push without meaning to, and squeeze the breath from her child.  
  
Yamcha mumbled again. "Push Now!" He called.  
  
Mikki let her fingers, toes and jaw go slack. All the tightness rushed into her belly, and she bore down with a strength she wasn't aware that she had possessed.  
  
"Got him!" Yamcha exclaimed. "It's a boy!"   
  
Mikki struggled up to her elbows, she couldn't wait a moment longer to see her baby. There was silence. Yamcha lifted him up by his tiny feet, as he had seen Mr. Briefs do with Trunks, and smacked him on the rear. Nothing. There was no comforting wail from the baby. Another smack. Still silence.  
  
"Do something," Meiko begged. He laid the baby on her belly. He used his little finger to clear the baby's throat and nostrils. "He's not breathing."   
  
"No…"Puar said in disbelief.   
  
Yamcha lowered his lips to the baby's mouth. He blew in a puff of air, and another. And then the baby let out a glorious wail.  
  
"Whoa," Yamcha murmured completely awestruck.   
  
"He's our baby boy."   
  
Mikki's eyes shifted from the baby to Yamcha.  
  
"This is more important than those stupid elites…what would they do if they knew about him? Would they…"  
  
Yamcha silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.   
  
"Don't worry about it baby doll, I wouldn't let them come between us." 


	6. Tonight the demon would knew exactly wha...

^_^ YFG is on a roll! 3rd part done today!  
  
---  
  
Will Yamcha ever know what happens here tonight? Mikki wondered. Does he know they have killed Dryden, and I let it happen? I've betrayed my own calling, but his calling as a sensei. Will he be able to forgive me?  
  
It's no time to indulge yourself with questions such as those. Mikki admonished herself. She began to perform the pattern of feints, jabs, rolls and spins that Yamcha had devised to keep Mikki's combat skills sharp. There had been a time she'd gone through the routine several times a day. Now caring for the baby and amusing little Dryden…  
  
She fought back the tears as she thought about him.  
  
The monster, the demon. She decided that she would only think of the demon that had taken her little boy. There was nothing she could do, not to a demon, no pain could be inflicted.   
  
She had been born to be a Curuban warrior. Tonight the demon would knew exactly what that meant. 


End file.
